


Definitely Mommy.

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [26]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 28 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Jack decides that he wants Amy to be in on their little family.





	Definitely Mommy.

"Hey, Ames?" Mark stuck his head into the room and Amy looked up from her novel curiously. 

"What's up?" 

"Can you be on alert with Jack? He's napping and I gotta run Chica down to the groomer real quick. He shouldn't wake up before I'm back, but if I get stuck in traffic or something he might." 

She nodded softly. "Of course. I'll be sure to keep an ear out for him." 

"Thanks," he threw her a relieved smile. "You're the best, babe." Mark blew her a kiss as he herded Chica out the door. "C'mon, bub, in the car, let's go!" the door slammed behind him and Amy laughed softly. 

"Oh, I love that dork," she said to herself, marking her place and setting her book aside as her phone chimed. "Aw," she breathed out a fond smile as she looked at the message. Ethan had sent her a picture of a very glittery cat he'd colored just for her. He'd written in very large letters across the top 'FOR AMY' and put a bunch of x's and o's at the bottom of it.  **Thanks, sweetie!** Amy texted him right back.  **I love it so much, I can't wait for you two to get back so I can hear all about your fun time at Universal!**

Just as she hit 'send', a series of soft cries sounded from upstairs. "Oh, here we go," She murmured to herself, putting her phone down and climbing the stairs. Jack was just getting used to the large crib Mark had bought and put in the other corner of the room, and sometimes when he woke up it still startled him to be unable to just toddle out of the room and demand cuddles from the nearest 'grownup'. As she entered the room, she caught sight of a very upset Jack clinging to the bars as he sat up in the bed, wailing like he'd just been told kittens didn't exist anymore. 

"Baby, it's okay!" Amy tried to speak over his cries, reaching up to slide the bars down so that she could sit down with him. "Baby-ugh!" Amy grunted as Jack immediately flung himself at her empty lap, curling up against her and sobbing. "Hey, it's okay. You're alright, you're fine," she cooed softly, running a hand through his hair. "I know it can be scary, but really it's very safe for you. This way you don't fall out of bed and bump your head again, remember how much that hurt?" she asked, and he gave a big sniffle and nod. "There we go, calm down, sweet boy. Now what do you say you and I go cuddle on the couch, hmm? I can make you a bottle, and then we can snuggle up and watch some more tv..." Jack sucked at his paci hard, looking up at her over the bright yellow plastic to blink softly. "Hmm?" Amy couldn't help but coo at him. He was downright adorable like this, all pliant and soft and warm and... Amy patted his cheek softly. "Baby, did you use your diaper?" she asked him, and Jack's eyes filled up with tears again, whining against the nipple in his mouth. "Shh," Amy's voice was warm as she shushed him. It felt like when she'd go visit her baby cousins, natural and innocent and full of sweetness--a far cry from lots of his videos where every other word was 'fuck' and there were about a hundred sex jokes thrown in. "That's okay, baby boy. You don't have to be upset. You're far far too little to use the potty, and I don't mind changing you." She told him, and kissed his forehead. 

The realization that he'd wet himself while laying on Amy's lap had nearly pulled him completely out of headspace. But the soft smooth tone of her voice and her gentle touches had him sliding right back under almost as soon as he'd jolted himself towards being Big again. It didn't help that the way she spoke to him was exactly what Mark did when he wanted to keep Jack comfortable with being in headspace, to lull him back towards that soft fuzzy state of mind where he didn't care that people were helping clean up his bodily fluid or feeding him his food for him. So he just nuzzled at her shirt softly and relaxed against her with a little nod. Amy was safe. Amy wouldn't hurt him. Daddy trusted her and she had kind eyes. Plus she sang him songs at bath time, and that was pretty cool. 

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up. C'n you stand up for me, honey? I'm not quite as strong as Mar-as uh, as your Daddy is. I can't carry you." 

Jack gave her accusatory eyes as he sat back up and sucked on his paci hard to soothe himself at the lack of contact. 

"I know, I know, silly Amy for not being able to carry the baby around," Amy stood up and went to the bottom drawer of the newly installed changing table, setting the clean diaper out on the top shelf with the powder and the wipes. She also set out a second diaper just to put over Jack's hips while she changed him. SHe'd been fire-hosed by her cousins before, and she wasn't going to take chances with a much bigger baby. She popped the top on the wipes and wandered back over to where Jack sat sniffling in the crib. "Come on, sad eyes." she crooned softly. "Let Amy clean you up, hmm?" She stuck out a hand and he took it, standing up and waddling over to the table. The wet diaper sagged between his legs and made the onesie Mark had dressed him in bunch up a little at the shoulders. "Hop up." Amy smiled at him and patted at the changing table mat. "There's a good baby," She praised, making him blush as he laid down and straightened out. "So good for me, not trying to get away from your diaper change." 

Amy had to admit she was surprised, as this was the first true time she'd diapered Jack. She'd thought he'd have wanted to run away or something, seeing as normally it was only Mark that took care of diaper duty. Tyler had done it a few times when he watched the boys, and Bob and Wade had as well, but Amy was still a relatively new fixture in Little Jack's life, and she wasn't truly sure how the baby felt about her. Sure, he'd smile and cuddle and coo, but...there was still some niggling feeling that he didn't really like her that much, or that maybe he only put up with her because of how he felt about Mark and how Mark felt about her. She unsnapped the onesie and pushed it up out of the way, getting the extra diaper situated over his hips before un-taping the wet one and working it down out of her way. "Boy, you must really have had to go, little one," She noted as she got a good look at the saturated material. The little paw prints were completely gone from view, a sure sign that it was a very wet diaper. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up," Amy tried to move quick, knowing the cold wipes and the cold air couldn't have felt very good to his naked private parts. Jack squirmed and whined at the sensation and she kept up a series of soft apologies as she wiped his thighs down and trashed the dirty wipes. "It's alright, almost done, baby," Amy assured him as she wiggled the dirty diaper out from under his bum and got it expertly taped up and tossed into the bin. It looked like all her experience babysitting in high school was paying off. "Lift up," She coaxed, tapping his hips. Jack obediently lifted up his bum and she slid the clean padding under him, quickly removing the extra diaper and getting him powdered and taped in. 

"There we go, sweetie." She patted his tummy softly before snapping his onesie back up. "All better, right?" She smiled at him and he gave a shy nod, dark hair sticking up all over the place. "Yeah, I thought so. Now come on, let's go and have that bottle, hmm?" 

Jack's eyes lit up and he quickly scrambled down to grab her hand again. 

"Now, we gotta go really slow on the stairs, okay? If you fall down, your Daddy is gonna kill me," Amy told him, pointing as they reached the top of the staircase. "I want you to sit down and scoot on your bottom, okay? It's a lot safer that way." 

At least he didn't get hurt. The process took twice as long, but his focused face was adorable and she didn't mind. Once they'd reached the bottom, she took his hand again. "Go sit down on the couch, and I'll get that bottle ready." She told him.

Jack blinked at her a couple times and sucked at his pacifier, a soft whine leaving his throat when he realized what she'd said. 

"Okay, alright," Amy quickly backtracked when she realized she had a clingy boy on her hands. "Come with me, then." He did, toddling on unsteady legs and plopping down in the middle of the floor to watch her make the bottle. It didn't take her long-- Mark had told her how he usually did things not long after she'd met Little Ethan and Little Jack, just in case he ever had his hands too full to make one himself. She could feel his eyes trained on her every move as she shook the warm milk up, mixing in the protein supplement. Turning around to face him, she gave him a bright smile. "Look what's done!" Jack perked up and made little insistent noises around his paci, grabby hands out in full force when he saw his Mickey Mouse bottle. "Yeah, I know, you're hungry. Now come on, let's go sit on the couch and I'll feed you." 

Quickly, Jack turned around and started crawling into the living room, diapered butt up in the air and back arched as he determinedly crawled for the sofa. Lifting up a leg, he rolled himself onto the couch and then pushed to a sitting position, whining loudly at Amy as she rounded the sofa. "Hey, no. Be polite, not grumpy." She chided him as she sat down. Jack looked the slightest bit apologetic as he crawled into her lap and lay his head on the cushion she'd propped up against the arm of the sofa. 

Amy looked warm and soft as he stared up at her from the flat of his back, a few wispy hairs hanging down into her face, the rest pulled up in a messy bun. One of Mark's stolen hoodies hung off her shoulder slightly and she was wearing a pair of soft fleece leggings. She looked...domestic. No makeup, her eyes soft as she coaxed the paci out of his mouth and let it flop to the side, hanging from its clip as she guided the bottle into his mouth. He suckled desperately, the sweet milk coating his mouth with light vanilla flavor, relaxing him. He snuggled closer with a hum, still suckling as he nuzzled at her chest lightly, completely adrift in his headspace. It was different, feeding with her than with Daddy. Daddy was warm and talked to him and rubbed his tummy, but Amy was soft and warm and quiet and smelled pretty and was comfier to lay on than Daddy. He felt safe.

It was almost spellbinding to her, feeding him and watching him cuddle up to her like that. He nuzzled at her chest and she blushed a little, following him with the bottle when he turned his head a little. Very quickly she decided she liked him all soft and quiet like this, sprawled out with heavy limbs and his fingers curled against the bottle. She could have done without the other hand migrating to her boob, but she knew it was just basic baby instinct, so she didn't dwell too much on it. When he'd drained the bottle she pulled it away from him with a little difficulty and set it on the side table. "All done," She murmured to him, and he nuzzled up to her chest again, eyes fluttering with a sated look. "Yeah, I bet you feel so much better now. Dry bottom, full tummy, what could be wrong now that you have a willing person to cuddle you?" She teased him lightly as she ran a hand through his hair. 

Jack peeked up at her and blushed shyly. 

"What is it, baby?" She asked, frowning. "What's wrong?" 

"Mama," he whispered, pointing up at her with a clumsy finger. He hid his face again, embarrassed as soon as the word had left his mouth, but he did feel like he had to tell her. 

Amy felt her pulse jump, adrenaline pumping through her. "You...you want...you want me to be your Mama?" She asked, and felt a nod against her chest. Amy tightened her hold on him and rubbed his back to soothe away his nerves. "I...that's very nice of you, baby." She may or may not have had eyes full of PMS tears. "I promise I'm gonna do my best to be a good Mama to you." she whispered to him, a few of those fat hormone charged tears sliding down her cheeks as she kissed his hair. 

Thankfully, by the time Mark and Chica were back, Amy's tears had dried and the somber mood had passed. She'd sat down in the floor on the rug with Jack and started to read him stories, the baby giggling madly and pointing at everything he thought was funny or a funny color (Mostly everything in the books, to be honest). 

Mark strolled in, Chica beside him. "Well, I see you two are having a fun time," 

Jack spit out his paci and beamed up at Mark. "Dada!" He squeaked happily, making Mark laugh deep in his chest. 

"Hi there, baby bug," he squatted down and let Jack give him kisses on his cheek. "I hope he wasn't too much trouble," he said apologetically to Amy, as Jack ran his hands through his hair and made it stand up on end. 

"Not at all." There was something he couldn't place in her voice. "He was perfect, weren't you, baby?" She cooed, and Jack nodded emphatically, making them both laugh. "Such a good boy," Amy repeated, running a fond hand through Jack's hair. 

* * *

 

It wasn't until bath time that Mark was enlightened to the mysterious note in Amy's voice. He'd gotten the baby stripped naked and deposited into the tub, and had just started in on getting his hair wet when Amy walked in with the bath toys. 

"Mama!" Jack cooed, reaching out towards Amy. 

Mark was so flabbergasted he fell down on his butt, toppling over sideways from his squatting position to look up at her as she walked over and dropped the toys into the water. "Did...Did my baby just say what I think he did?" he stuttered out, pointing at her. "To you?" 

Amy beamed and sat on the edge of the tub, kissing at Jack's fingers. "Hi, baby." She turned to her stunned boyfriend and nodded happily. "And yes, he did." 

"Well, when did this happen?" Mark wanted to know as he righted himself, voice rising in indignation. 

"This afternoon, when you were gone," she told him, distracting Jack with a rubber duck made to look like it was wearing a pumpkin outfit. "And don't raise your voice, you know it makes him nervous." 

Mark blinked long and slow at her. How dare she tell him how to take care of his own baby? How dare his own baby betray his affection, for that matter? He absently reached back forward and started to wash Jack's hair. "I..do not know how to process this." he finally said, without looking at Amy. 

Amy sighed. "Yes baby, that's very pretty," she told Jack, taking the purple octopus from him and 'oohing' over it before dropping it back in the water. "Mark, face it, you're jealous. You and Jack have been a closed system for so long, and I respect that, but it's his prerogative to choose who he lets into that system. He let in Tyler, and Ethan, he even chose to let in Bob and Wade. But I didn't think I fit into this whole thing until he chose to let me in, too." she admitted, as Jack squealed and smashed two rubber ducks together. "And I know this is very intimate and personal to both of you, but I've really felt excluded from you guys lately. Ethan and Tyler have been more inclusive of me than you guys have." She told him honestly. "I'd really like to give this a try, if you can get past the fact that you feel like you're Jack's protector. He can choose for himself who he wants to let in. Just...think about it, okay?" Amy got up and left the room, heading to Jack's room to lay out his clean clothes and night-time diaper for him. She couldn't get the warm feeling out of her stomach that she'd gotten when she realized that Jack was making an overture to her, trusting her, allowing her to have a place in a special thing for him. It felt nice. She only hoped Mark would let her in too. She really didn't want  _this_  to be the reason they started a relationship fight. 


End file.
